


Don't Fear The Reaper

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have made myself sad :(, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Luna is NOT coping, Male-Female Friendship, No one is coping, Post-War, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: One. Two. Three. Four. Five.Luna Lovegoods barely staying aliveSix. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.Draco's will to live has gone again.
Kudos: 15





	Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really rushed and stuff but its a bit dark. If you'r e triggered by self harm then don't read this.
> 
> Also, I just want to say, please comment. It makes me so happy to hear what you have to say, good or bad.
> 
> Oh yeah, I am somehow not Jk Rowling, which means Harry Potter is not mine. And the title is from Blue Öyster Cult's Don't Fear The Reaper'

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

A blade, rusted yet sharp, drawing clear thin cuts that pierce the flesh. Dark red blood wells up easily, slowly snaking down her pale skin. She doesn’t notice. Her eyes are dull and her movements mechanical. Her face is a mask. She could have been under the Imperius Curse, if it wasn’t for the slight tremor in her hand as she hides the sharper blade deep in the pockets of her robe. She could have used magic but there is something satisfying about feeling the pain, only the pain, and not having to listen to those endless chattering voices in her head- _Wrackspurts, her dad had said_ \- as they taunt her endlessly about her mothers death and the Ravenclaw girls and the fact that she was alone but she deserved to be alone. And she pulled at her long blonde hair, and tears fell down her eyes, and she wanted to end it all, right here right now, but then she heard footsteps and she had to hide.

* * *

It was at Narcissia’s request that Draco return to Hogwarts , and he had to admit it wasn’t all bad. Only a few 8th and 7th years had chosen to return, but he hadn’t realised he was included in the invite until his Narcissia had dragged him off to Diagon Alley to purchase new robes. Whilst at first he was scornful (and secretly terrified) of returning, he soon found it to be an escape. Here he didn’t have to deal with Lucius every night- drinking away his sorrows as his impending trial drew close. Here he didn’t have to listen to his mothers wails, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her being beaten by her husband.

Sure, it wasn’t all sunshine and happiness here either. People shoved him, or cursed at him, and the teachers pretended not to see- everyone had suffered, make no mistake, and so punishing a Malfoy who deserved it could be excused. Well, all teachers ignored it save Ms McGonagall, who was one of the few who treated him like he was- she saw the broken, traumatised schoolboy, hiding with a sneer. But then again, she was McGonagall (or, as she was once fondly known, Minnie) and she looked at all the students with clear eyes, reading them like books. Except one. 

* * *

"Hey Draco!"

Draco glanced round. _Great_. At the other end of the table (the houses had been dissolved at the beginning of the year) and saw Potter, smiling as insufferably as ever, attempt to make his way through the crowed. He cursed under his breath. The idiot thought he was everyone’s guardian angel, always trying to make a point of talking with everyone. _Merlin_ , it was annoying. Very quickly, he stood up, grabbed his half-eaten apple and stormed out the Great Hall. After contemplating on whether or not to go to the library and study (he was hungry, and Madam Pince had the eyes of a falcon), he settled on walking up to the Room of Requirement.

He settled himself down, hidden in a mound of blankets and cushions, and soon the warmth of the fire lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The door creaked and his eyes opened with a flash, his muscles tense. The war had ended for some, but for Draco, the door opening would always mean danger, and a smile would mean impending death.

Humming softly, the intruder came in, apparently unaware of Draco. It took a few moments for him to place the person, but there was no mistaking her light airy gait or her silvery blonde curtain of hair. Besides, its hard to forget the face of the captive your family once tortured.

 _Luna_. It was Luna Lovegood.

He saw her sit down in a hard wooden chair, almost directly opposite him, and he was about to say something when he saw a glint of metal. Dumbfound, he could only watch as her shaking hands rolled up her long robe sleeves, revealing a thin arm crossed with scars. Some looked ancient, fading into oblivion, but some looked fresh, scabbed over as they left their mark.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Almost at once, the copper taste of blood filled the air, bringing up bad memories. Draco desperately wanted to say something, to tell her to stop, to tell her that _she_ was meant to be the happy, carefree one and that _he_ was meant to be the miserable one. He wanted to tell her that she didn’t need to do this, that she was protected, that he would protect her.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry.

But by the time he had opened his mouth to say something, she had disappeared, leaving only a few bloodstains staining the wood of the chair in her wake.

He made up his mind. He was going to talk to her. He was going to show her that she was loved, and that he was sorry. He was going to help her because, just maybe, if he could help her, he could help himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah  
> I know how cheesy it is but please talk to someone if you think you or someone else might be self harming. 
> 
> Comments, criticism and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
